


BMC and DEH oneshots

by MusicalNerd33



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz, Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson, Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: Angst, Bmc and Deh crossovers, Character Death, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Literally all ships, M/M, Multi, Murder, Other, mostly angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2019-08-02 21:40:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 16,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16313144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicalNerd33/pseuds/MusicalNerd33
Summary: I take requests, mostly angst, so throw them at me. There are specific (but not many) things I am uncomfortable with writing, but I will write them. None of the characters will be trans unless I see a prompt I really like with a trans character. This is for the main reason that I do not want to offend anyone since I do not know much about it myself.I try to make these as long as my brain will allow me to write them, and I am up for constructive criticism!





	1. Jake Dillinger

Jake Dillinger was always a popular boy. Ever since the seventh grade, people have started easily befriending him and genuinely liking him. This started at first with his first friend that was a girl. Something Jake was never used to. But when he befriended this girl, everyone (especially the boys) thought they were both cool. For liking each other with no romantic feelings.

Her name was Chloe Valentine. She had brown hair that went all the way to her lower back. Around the middle of the year Chloe cut it to just barely below her shoulders. Her eyes were a striking blue that Jake always loved to look at. Not because he liked her or anything, but because her eyes were so pretty. Up until freshman year, that's how it was. Chloe Valentine and Jake Dillinger against the world. Their friendship was unbreakable. The pair both continued growing in popularity. Jake began making more and more friends as well as Chloe.

Jake's first real friend aside from Chloe was made in the eighth grade. His name was Dustin Kropp. He was a cool guy, but didn't have a great lifestyle. His entire family were drug dealers, but Jake didn't let that stop him from befriending Dustin. Dustin has long, red hair that was just barely shorter than Chloe's hair in the eighth grade. His eyes are a beautiful color of hazel. But it seemed different with Dustin. Jake realized why in the ninth grade when Dustin came out as transgender. Which... really confused Jake. Because he was fourteen and just going into freshman year, Dustin couldn't possibly know that, right? But he did. Being born female, but now identifying as male. Not only that, but Jake didn't know what a transgender was until Jake explained it. Finally, how in the hell could he like someone who wasn't a girl? Or... was a girl? The hole thing confused Jake.

But that was how Jake found out he was pansexual.

Chloe parted from their trio in the middle of freshman year. She found friends that she got along with better than she did with Jake and Dustin. Jake had fully come to terms with his pansexuality and Dustin being transgender by then. Of course, Chloe still joined the two of them in some activities. Then Jake started throwing more parties. Getting more popular. Gaining more friends. It wasn't until sophomore year that Jake became the most popular boy in Middleborough High School. Everyone loved Jake Dillinger.

In sophomore year, Jake joined the football team. The basketball team. The archery team. So many different sports and extracurriculars to forget the fact that his parents had left him for good this time. Archery was his personal favorite. It took a month and a half for Jake to get buff because of all of the sports he was in.

Sophomore year Jake started dating his old friend Chloe Valentine. He genuinely thought he had very deep feelings Chloe Valentine. Who he gave his first kiss to. Who he gave his virginity to. Only realizing right after they fucked that Chloe only wanted him for sex. After he figured that out was when Jake realized that people change. People change a lot. Including Chloe Valentine, who was one of his closest friends. Was.

Sophomore year was when Jake found out that Dustin Kropp was bisexual. Dustin Kropp was bisexual and the school's drug dealer. Jake didn't stop being his friend.

But sophomore year was also when Jake met his best friend. Richard Goranski. He had light brown hair and constantly had a smile on his face. He was almost like a full foot shorter than Jake. Jake was quick to realize Rich was five inches shorter than him. He was at a whopping five foot and five inches as Jake was six feet and growing. Rich was a very cool dude and he and Jake seemed to hit it off almost immediately. Later in the year, Rich got his hair dyed red down the middle.

Jake had a crush on Rich. It lasted for two weeks before realizing Rich was like his little brother. Despite Rich being older than him, Rich was like a little brother to Jake. Hell, Rich even called Jake 'big bro'. Mainly because Rich was smaller than Jake, but Jake was still younger than Rich by seven weeks. 

In sophomore year Jake had his real, long-term crush on someone. A Filipino boy with brown hair that was also a bit messy. He had black, thick-rimmed glasses that glimmered in the light if you caught him in the right angle. He always wore a red hoodie that had many patches on it as well. He felt like he had the sliver of a chance, considering the pride patch that was on Michael's left sleeve of the hoodie. Jake had also noticed the tattoo that was on the other's forearm, though it was almost barely noticeable because it was always covered by his hoodie sleeve. His eyes were big and brown and Jake loved them so much. He always seemed so bright and cheery around... Jeremy, he believed. But away from Jeremy he seemed so down and just... lonely.

The crush stuck.

Junior year was when Jake's life went to shit. For him it started at his Halloween party. The night started off shitty, with him fucking up his couple's costume with Christine Canigula. A cute girl he'd grown feelings for. But now he'd fucked things up even more, fucking Chloe as a kind of rebound thing. And trying to beat the shit out of a new friend he'd made that night: Jeremiah Heere. But can you blame him? The dude was trying to fuck his ex-girlfriend in his parent's bedroom while he had a girlfriend. And his girlfriend was the sweetest fucking girl in their entire fucking school.

Junior year was when Jake's life went to shit. For him it started at his Halloween party. The night started off shitty, with him fucking up his couple's costume with Christine Canigula. A cute girl he'd grown feelings for. But now he'd fucked things up even more, fucking Chloe as a kind of rebound thing. And trying to beat the shit out of a new friend he'd made that night: Jeremiah Heere. But can you blame him? The dude was trying to fuck his ex-girlfriend in his parent's bedroom while he had a girlfriend. And his girlfriend was the sweetest fucking girl in their entire fucking school.

Everything else just blurred after that and Jake just remembers hearing screams. He remember forcing Rich out of the house with him. He remembers shoving Rich out of the house right as he heard the cracking of the ceiling. Then the crushing and numbing pain in his legs was absolutely unbearable. Passing out after that was a relief.

When he woke up next, he was in a hospital room with a pain in his legs that he didn't seem to recognize in the slightest. As well as his legs being unmovable and quite heavy. That was how Jake found out that beam that fell on him broke both of his legs. 

His time in the hospital just seemed to blur to almost an unrecognizable time. It was just a boring time of nothing happening. Although, he was gifted the pleasant surprise of Michael visiting him at the hospital on occasion. Every time he'd get to talk more and more to the other boy. Jake was quick to find out that Michael is quite clearly the coolest person he'd met in his life. He was a gamer and super dorky, but that was awesome. It was a nice change of pace.

Jake was sent out of the hospital with his crutches on the day of the play. He arrived just five minutes before it started, to Mr. Reyes's utter relief.

The play was shit.

Well, the acting itself wasn't quite what ruined the play. It was the fact that a tiny little supercomputer was implanted into everyone's brains. Including Mr. Reyes. Honestly, Jake thought that nothing could get rid of the tiny voice in his head telling him he was already perfect. That he didn't need to change in the slightest. That he didn't need the change that he wanted to have.

To say the least, Michael really did make an entrance at the perfect time. Jake woke up just a few hours after the SQUIP was out of his mind. He was allowed out of the hospital not too long after, since he wasn't in as bad a condition as Rich and Jeremy were. Michael got everyone a teddy bear. Jake didn't let anyone mess with his, as it meant way too much to him.

War was over.

~~Jake's POV~~

So this is my life so far. It's kind of a shit storm, but I know I'll get through it. Life has rough patches and fuck it, I could wind up dead tomorrow. So live your life to the fullest. You never know where it could lead you, and my life led me here. With my boyfriend, Michael Mell, at my side and our friends surrounding us. All of us have scars of our own, but we'll get through it. I know we will.


	2. How Could I Do This?

Jeremy really didn't want to do this. He got the SQUIP to make everything in his life better and to help him get with Christine. The boy did not get it for this. He never wanted to hurt anybody. Especially not when it came to this kind of hurt.

Jeremy walked to the restroom where he had just left. This time with a blade that glistened in the light that was clenched in his fist. People probably just thought it was some Halloween prop or shit like that. But he didn't have control of my body. He couldn't drop the knife and run away like he wanted to. Instead, all he could do was look and watch what the SQUIP was making him do.

So now he watched as the hand not holding the large knife opened the bathroom door. Jeremy didn't knock or anything, he knew it was just Michael. He looked at his best friend who resided in the bathroom. Michael looked like a wreck.

Michael sat in the bathtub, knees to his chest. He seemed to be hugging his knees tightly to his chest and face buried into them as if he was crying. And by the sounds of the choked sobs, he was crying. His usually semi-neat hair was messy and tossed as it hung over his arms. His glasses were on the ground beside the bathtub and it looked like he was trembling. Jeremy hated seeing his best friend like this.

But he didn't show that. Instead he rolled his eyes with a scoff at the other boy's figure. "God, don't you look as fucking pathetic as ever?" his voice boomed out in the empty bathroom, other than the quiet sobs of his best friend. Jeremy already regretted the words that were forced out of his mouth. He hated treating Michael like this. Even if it was willingly the first time Jeremy called him a loser. But now it's back on and forcing him to do shit that he doesn't want to do.

Jeremy could see Michael jump and hurriedly grab his glasses. He was leaning over the tub when he looked at Jeremy. His cheeks were stained with tear tracks and it just made Jeremy want to cry as he looked at him. Jeremy wanted to hug him and apologize for everything he'd done and said to him. To apologize to him for not listening when he told Jeremy to get rid of the SQUIP. He wanted it gone now. He just wanted to hang in Michel's basement, getting high and playing video games with his best friend.

"J-Jeremy...?" Michael stammered out as he looked at Jeremy. He looked so relieved, yet pissed, to see Jeremy back.

Jeremy understand why completely. After what he said, he had all reason to be completely pissed with him. But relieved, he was unsure why. He's only been a dick to him since he got the SQUIP. "I th-thought you were leaving..." Michael muttered weakly as he looked at Jeremy.

Jeremy made eye contact with Michael's watery, chocolate eyes. God, his eyes were so beautiful. Jeremy has always liked Michael's eyes. They read so many different emotions at once, though. That Jeremy didn't really even understand how Michael was feeling about him being back. Jeremy saw Michael's eyes trail down to his hand. Specifically, his right hand where he was clutching the blade. In fact, to the point where his knuckles were red from clutching it so hard.

"Yes, but I have something I need to do first," Jeremy took a step towards the bathtub where Michael was still curled up. He wanted to go home. He knows what this thing is going to make him do and he really just wanted to go home. Maybe curl up in bed and just cry, but he knows with this damned supercomputer he wouldn't even be allowed his rights to that.

"And, um... what might that be?" he asked quietly as he seemed to sit up. Jeremy watched him with electric eyes, the boy seeming to tense slightly and grow defensive. Truly, he didn't blame Michael for that in the slightest. A guy walks in that you just had an argument with and he has a knife. A big and sharp knife at that.

Jeremy sighed and shook his head at Michael. "Michael, we both know what it is. Now, just sit still and keep your large-ass mouth shut for once in your life and it won't be as bad," Jeremy said nonchalantly. As if he didn't just threaten his best friend's life right in front of him. To him. While holding a fucking knife. God, it was such a mistake for Jeremy to get this thing.

Michael scooted to the back of the bathtub once again. It wasn't hard to tell that the innocent male was terrified. Of Jeremy. He never thought he'd ever see the day where Michael would be scared of him. Where Michael would fear his life while around him. But life always surprises you in ways you'd never imagine. Especially in ways just like this.

Michael looked at Jeremy anxiously, seemingly petrified. "Jeremy... put the knife down," he said quietly as he looked at the other boy with a small, weak smile. "You don't know what you're do-"

"I know exactly what I am doing. Now get out of the fucking bathtub. You look even more worthless that you usually do like that."

Michael gripped the sides of the bathtub as he looked at Jeremy. Michael narrowed his eyes at the other boy. "Fuck off, Jeremiah. You've gone fucking insane. You don't have the fucking guts to kill me," Michael snapped as he glared at Jeremy. He really just needed to run. Jeremy really didn't want to hurt his best friend.

"Whatever you say, Micah," the word seemed to drop like venom off of Jeremy's tongue. As if he couldn't bare to say the nickname he'd made for his best friend. Which was completely false, considering that he is Jeremy's best friend and he was the one who gave Michael the nickname.

It felt like Jeremy was gliding towards the bathtub when he approached him. As he got closer, he could confirm that Michael was indeed trembling. Whether it be from fear or sadness, Jeremy wasn't sure. Maybe it was both. He walked towards Michael and fiddled with the blade in his hand. A blade that could possibly be covered in his best friend's blood. Or maybe even his own if things went against the SQUIP's plan. 

His hand lifted as he held the blade over Michael. Then, before he could even comprehend anything, a sudden blow was sent to Jeremy's stomach. He doubled over and clutched his gut. Michael had kicked Michael in the guy as a self defense mechanism. 

"You're a fucking psychopath!" Michael exclaimed as he scrambled out of the bathtub. His sneakers squeaked on the tile floor as he tried to get his balance. Jeremy stood in front of the bathroom door, now glaring angrily at Michael.

"You're a dumbass, you know? This could have been easy on me. But you just have to make everything so fucking difficult, don't you?" Jeremy snapped. He walked over to his friend.  
Michael held out his hands as Jeremy went to stab at him. The blade hit right in the center of his left palm. Jeremy heard Michael scream as the blade protruded the skin before exiting. He could already see some of his blood on the tip of the blade. It made him feel sick, but he didn't stop. Michael was clutching his hand tightly as Jeremy saw his tears streaming down his cheeks. Michael was in pain and scared of his friend.

"You just- you fucking cu-" Michael stopped talking almost immediately as Jeremy made one swift motion with the blade. Jeremy never knew he could even do anything such as he just did. The blade slid smoothly across Michael's clean and bare neck. His eyes widened as the blood started pouring out of the slit across his neck. Jeremy wanted to throw up.  
Then he had control again. Tears spilled from his eyes. "M-Mike- no-" Jeremy quickly shook his head and dropped the blood-covered knife. Quickly, he went to cover the wound on his best friend's neck with his hands. But as soon as he did, Michael fell. Jeremy was hyperventilating and looking at Michael's body with wide eyes.  
Michael was dead.

Before he could react anymore, the control he had over his body was taken over once again. He turned to the sink and washed the blood off of his hands. He only had some on his shoes, since the pool of blood that was surrounding Michael had moved to his sneakers. After a moment, the thick, crimson fluid was off of his hands. Then Jeremy turned and left the bathroom, shutting the door behind him. In mere seconds he was out of the house. Nobody knew about Michael's death yet and nobody knew Jeremy was at fault. A blessing and a curse.

The fire alarm blared out loudly around Jake's house. The host of the party hurried to his bedroom where he first saw the flames beginning and spreading around his house. Even knowing how dangerous it was currently, Jake hurried to the door. He quickly opened the door, seeing Rich standing there. Rich's eyes were closed and he was just standing there. The fire had already started spreading.

"Rich, what the fuck are you doing?" Jake shouted as he saw what his friend was doing. Rich didn't even seem to react to his voice as he stood there. It was like he had accepted that he was going to die there. Like hell Jake would let him do that. Taking a risk, Jake hurried into the room and grabbed Rich's hand. The flames attacked him as he did so and Rich looked at Jake.

"Jake, go. I don't want you to save me," his hand was ripped from Jake's grasp. His eyes narrowed and he grabbed Rich's wrist as tightly as possibility. Jake quickly ran out of the room with Rich.

"Like hell I'm letting you die, you fucking prick," Jake snapped as he ran down the stairs with his best friend. He wasn't sure how any of this happened. But from where the fire began and where Rich was standing, Jake was guessing Rich had started it. While Jake was pissed at him, he wasn't about to let his best friend die. Especially since Rich was already burnt so badly.

In a few minutes, they had gotten downstairs near the front door. That was until Jake saw the bathroom door that was cracked open. There seemed to be a hand in view of it. Jake sighed and shook his head. Probably some drunk who passed out in there. Within an instant, he shoved Rich out of the front door before turning. Jake wasn't about to leave that kid for dead.

As he entered the bathroom, he looked at the boy. His mind had to process for a minute because what he was looking at just looked so... bizarre. There was no fucking way there was a dead body in his bathroom. He shook his head at the corpse on the floor. At first sight it looked like suicide with the slit throat. Then there was the stab wound in the hand. This kid didn't do that to himself, that was obvious. Which meant this kid had been murdered in his bathroom. During his party.

Jake shook his head and felt his stomach churn. Despite that, he hurriedly scooped the body into his arms. He may be dead, but Jake was not about to let his corpse burn in here. This guy deserves a proper burial, not being burnt in his house after Rich set it on fire.

As Jake was running back to the front door, he heard a loud crack. He didn't stop moving, though. His pulse was running wild as he tried to get out of the house. Then Jake heard another loud crack and before he could process anything, he felt his legs fall out from under him. A loud scream passed by his lips as he couldn't move his legs. He had dropped the corpse of the boy.

The smoke around Jake filled his lungs and he tried to hold his breath. Jake was already feeling nauseous but this smoke filling his lungs didn't help how dizzy he was. After a moment, he couldn't help it. He let his head fall down, the pain numbing as did feeling in his legs.

The last thing Jake saw before passing out was the fire enveloping everything in his home. He saw the boy, who Jake could vaguely recognize from school. The body was a few feet away from him, and people entering his house. They were wearing uniforms and they seemed to be rushing to the two boys. The corpse was lifted off the ground and Jake heard somebody gag. Then everything went black.


	3. I'm Sorry, Buddy...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lots of character death, mention of suicide.
> 
> Christine and Jeremy finally were able to get what they wanted. Finally pregnant with their first child, nothing could be better. Nothing could ruin their little family.
> 
> Right?

Jeremy and Christine had been dating for seven years before Jeremy proposed to her, having been to nervous to do so before. They got married on the anniversary of the play. Since it was what brought all of their friends together and the SQUIP was gone. They had even started trying for children a year after they were married and settled in together.

And after a month of trying, they finally got the results they'd been hoping for. They were finally going to be having their baby! Jeremy was over the top excited when Christine had told him about their miracle with Michael's help. The first thing Jeremy did was drop to his knees and kiss his wife's stomach happily before whispering loving words to the developing child. Then he kissed his wife before turning to Michael.

"I'm gonna be a dad!" he exclaimed happily to his best friend, who was happily married to Rich. He earned a laugh in response from his friend and a tight hug. Jeremy hadn't been happier in his life.

Well, that was until three months later. They were able to get the gender of their baby. Jeremy was anxious and excited as he held Christine's hand. She had told him to calm down multiple times, yet was still smiling at her husband's excitable nature.

They were going to have a baby boy. Which meant they could give him the name they'd been planning on since they found out they were having a baby. Damian Michael Heere. Christine wanted to name their son after her father and Jeremy wanted to name him after Michael. So, they decided on a compromise of Christine's fathers' name being the baby's first and Michael's as the middle. Michael cried when he found out about this.

Of course, it was tears of joy which just made Jeremy and Christine just beam as Michael hugged them. It was always nice to see Michael so happy such as he was at that moment. Everyone loved it when Michael was happy, because when Michael was happy, everyone was happy. Well, for the most part after all. He just always seemed to brighten everything.

Three weeks later they found out what had to be the worst news of their life. Christine woke up in the middle of the night with what felt like something trickling down her leg and it was too early for her water to have broken, considering she wasn't even four months along yet. Which immediately sent her into a state of panic and bawling her eyes out as she shook her husband awake. Jeremy woke up to blood on their white sheets and Christine sobbing.

He had to carry her out to the car and rush to the hospital as soon as he physically could do so. It terrified him to think that their baby was dead. But he had to keep strong for Christine. This could just be a one time thing but... there was so much blood. There is absolutely no way it could be anything else and Jeremy felt his heart break even more as each second passed. 

When they got to the hospital, Jeremy was sent to the waiting room as Christine was taken to an emergency room. Jeremy didn't sit down once as he waited and paced as he waited for the results from the doctor. If their baby died, Jeremy was unsure if they would be able to try for another. They would probably be too devastated to try for another baby.

After a bit, the doctor had returned and told him the news about his baby. It was obvious what had happened to his baby boy and Jeremy was already sobbing. He didn't want his baby to be dead already. In fact, he didn't want to see his baby die at all. Not until he was gone and couldn't see his baby dying. But here they were. At the hospital five months before their child was due and his wife bleeding profusely.

Jeremy had already texted everyone what was going on, knowing they'd need to know as soon as possible. The nursery they had made for the beautiful baby boy they were supposed to be having was now useless. Nobody would be taking up that room. No toddler would waddle around or say his first word in that room while his parents watched him proudly. There would be no meeting his "uncles" or "aunts."  
Christine had to stay at the hospital so that they could remove the corpse from her via c-section. Jeremy knew he'd not be able to drive, so he had Michael come pick him up. The first thing he had Michael do was take him to a bar so he could drink away the pain of his son's death. Michael was obviously hesitant until Jeremy begged him to do it. To just let him drink away his problems for the night, despite still not being that big on drinking. 

So Michael took Jeremy to the bar to let his friend unwind. Within the hour, Jeremy was shit faced and singing drunkenly to the song blasting through the speakers. Michael sighed at the sight of his best friend drunkenly forgetting everything that he just went through. Which was sad, since Michael was still devastated. But he couldn't drink. He had to get Jeremy and himself home soon.

Michael sighed and shook his head at Jeremy as the other stumbled over to him. He sipped on a single beer, knowing for a fact that it wouldn't even get him a bit tipsy. Jeremy was a giggling mess as a smile etched on his lips. It looks horrible considering the news they had learned a few hours ago. With a sigh, Michael stood up and away from his beer as Jeremy walked over to his best friend.

"Mikey~!" he exclaimed with a giggle and basically threw himself onto Michael. Michael grunted at the boy's weight suddenly being supported all onto him. Jeremy clutched his hoodie, the one from high school that he still wore, and looked up at his best friend  
"O-okay, buddy, let's get you home. Chrissie's gonna need you tomorrow," Michael muttered as he hoisted Jeremy up onto his feet again and wrapped an arm around his friend to keep him standing. Jeremy was still giggling as he leaned on Michael, stumbling along beside his best friend as Michael led him out of the bar.

In thirty minutes, Michael was hoisting a drunken Jeremy into his bed and sighed. He decided to let Jeremy stay with him and Rich overnight. Once Jeremy's shoes were off and he was tucked into the guest bed, Michael turned and left the room. 

Michael was quick to go to the living room, where Rich looked at him worriedly and utterly crestfallen. Michael let out a choked sob and sat on the couch beside his husband who held him closely. The entire group was so ready for this baby to be born. For their friends to be happy parents and they would get to shower the boy in presents as he would have been. Being called aunt or uncle by the little boy who was going to be born. But that was all ripped away from the entire group the second the blood started spilling earlier that night.

The next day, Michael and Rich drove Jeremy to the hospital so they could see Christine. Jeremy had just gotten over his hangover, so he was still a bit irritated by every little sound that was loud enough to give him that familiar headache he hated so much.  
"Hello, I'm here for Christine Heere," Jeremy said softly as he tapped his fingers on the desk anxiously.

The nurse nodded and turned to the computer, opening up the files. It took a solid four minutes until they got a response from the nurse. He looked up at the three and had a solemn look on his features.

"I'm sorry, sir, but Mrs. Heere died last night due to blood loss. May I ask how you have relations to the deceased?" The nurse asked as he looked at the three sadly. 

Jeremy was completely crestfallen. His eyes were watering and he looked broken as he stared at the man who gave him the news about his wife. With a choked sob, Jeremy explained everything to the man as Michael pulled his friend into a hug.

A week later they had a funeral for both Christine and Damian. Jeremy couldn't hold himself together at all considering the circumstances. Jake held Jeremy the entire time as Rich had to comfort his husband. It was horrible for all of them, really.

A month after the service, nobody had seen Jeremy. They didn't bother him, knowing he was still in the grieving process. Rich and Michael had offered him to stay with them, only getting a no and Jeremy leaving. Michael was worried sick about his best friend. Everyone was worried about Jeremy, considering he just seemed to disappear.

So Michael and Rich made their way to check on Jeremy. Rich drove with one hand, the other holding Michael's like it was a lifeline. Michael reciprocated the tight hold his husband had on his hand. It was one of the good things left, just being close to his husband and being able to feel his warm, comforting hands. That was how it was for both of them 

It was a twenty minute drive to Jeremy's house, so Michael was eager when they had arrived. He wanted to see his best friend and make sure the boy was doing okay. No, Jeremy needed to be okay. Michael knew his friend would be in a state of depression, which was completely understandable.

They walked up to the front door and Michael was quick to knock. They stood there for a few minutes before he furrowed his brows and knocked once again. "Jeremy? It's Michael!" He called our to his friend.

There was still no answer and Michael was starting to get worried. After a minute, he gently opened the door with the spare key he'd been given. Michael and Rich then made their way into the house and looked around. It was clean for the most part, a bit of trash in the living room and bottles of alcohol as well.

Michael and Rich walked around for a bit until they made it to the bathroom. Michael immediately covered his mouth at the sight and shook his head. There was no way to explain it other than his best friend dead on the bathroom floor. Jeremy was dead. The entire Heere legacy had been erased all in one month.

Rich had to hold his husband back from hurrying to his best friend's body. Both were crying and Michael seemed like he was losing it. Rich had to hold his husband close to his chest and just buried his face into the nape of Michael's neck.

Michael eventually turned away from the sight and hugged Rich close to him. Michael had sobbed into his husband's shoulder as Rich rubbed his back. After an hour they had completely left their house, Rich calling an ambulance to come pick up Jeremy's body. It was horrible, seeing Jeremy in such a state.

Breaking the news to Jeremy's father was possibly the worst thing Michael could go through. The man had been in denial for so long and when he finally accepted it, he had a breakdown. Michael had never seen the man look so weak and just like his world had crumpled in his entire life. Not even when Mrs. Heere had left them behind.

\--------

Now it was present day. It was exactly a year since Jeremy's death and Michael was looking down at his best friend's grave. Michael still burst into tears when he thought of the boy, considering they had been best friends for twenty-three years before Jeremy had passed along with his child and wife.

Michael was leaning on his husband, who held him close. Michael held a small bundle in his arms that shifted slightly. Michael looked down at the infant in his arms and gave a weak smile to his child. Brooke had gladly agreed to be his and Rich's surrogate with Michael's sperm.  
The baby gave a soft cry and Michael shook his head. "Sh... it's okay, Jeremiah," he whispered quietly to the baby boy and kissed the top of his head. Rich smiled softly at his husband and son before gently lying the flowers on the middle grave, which belonged to the small body of Damian Michael Heere, both parents on either side of the child.

"Come on, we should head home, Micah," Rich said softly to his husband. Michael nodded slightly and gently handed the infant to his husband.

"I'll be there in a minute," he said quietly and Rich nodded. Michael looked at the graves as Rich turned and left. Michael looked at the gravestones, two of them having the normal engravings on them. Michael then looked at Jeremy's and smiled softly, wiping his eyes.

'REST IN PEACE TO THE BEST PLAYER ONE OUT THERE.'


	4. The 'L' Word

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jared and Michael have loved each other for years. They've just never had the guts to say it.
> 
> Mini fic of fluff because I love these boys.

Michael and Jared had been dating for three years now. They were officially seniors in high school as well, with new friends due to a, honestly, unfortunate circumstance. Something that was almost impossible to even exist, but it did and it happened. Michael and Jared had grown content with Jeremy leaving their trio because at least they had each other. That was all either of them needed and they both knew it.

They loved each other. They just never said it before. Three years later and they still treat the word as if it's some curse or a sacred thing. It was too special to say too soon, yet too special to say too late. The both of them could just hope and pray that neither of them said it too late.

It started off as a big group outing and spending the day before graduation doing anything and everything they loved to do. The group of twelve were happy all day. It started off with going to play laser tag, where Michael and Jared may have wound up making out in a corner. It was a blessing that they were on the same team so they couldn't pull any tricks on one another. Jeremy and Rich had to leave after laser tag.

They went go-karting next, to which Michael got second in every round. Jake, being the master at almost everything other than video games, always got first. When it came to Michael as second in the final scores, he had a celebration kiss with his boyfriend. Chloe, Jenna, Zoe, and Brooke had to leave after they went go-karting.

The group then went to Sbarro's pizza to have some dinner before their last activity. A small food fight had ensued in the middle of it. Christine left after that.

Then they arrived at the skating rink with the last four boys. Connor and Jake had grins on their faces that Michael most definitely found suspicious. Connor never smiled, put he looked so fucking cocky with this grin etched onto his face. Michael watched as Connor went to Jared and whispered something to him which made Michael's boyfriend get flustered. That was suspicious, most definitely.

In the middle of skating, it seemed as everyone cleared off the rink other than Michael and Jared. Jake had skated to the side and was now recording. Michael had no clue as to what was going on. The music had been turned down, but not completely off as Jared grabbed Michael's hand and led him to the middle of the rink. This kind of bubbled up Michael's anxiety, considering that everyone's eyes were on them.

Michael watched Jared take his own skates off before sending Michael a small smile. This made Michael anxious as all hell. That was until he noticed Jared get down on one knee with a nervous grin on his lips. Michael’s heart stopped as Jared pulled out a small box from his jacket he’d been wearing all night and looked at his taller boyfriend.

“I, uh…” Jared chuckled awkwardly. “Didn’t really prepare what I was going to say for this… but, I know I want this. I want you, more specifically…” he took a second to think before continuing with what was more of a ramble than a speech. “And I know I can be a dumbass and a real dick at times, you’ve reminded me on multiple occasions,” he watched fondly as Michael giggled lightly at the last statement. “And I love you. With all of my goddamn heart and I never want to lose you. So… I know tomorrow’s a big day for us and all, but… fucking hell, Michael, I’d be honored if you would want to marry me,” Jared said, seeming nervous as hell as he opened the box.

Michael was silent for a second, absolutely speechless before a few tears finally fell. He pulled Jared to his feet and kissed his boyfriend happily, still crying softly. “Yes- fucking hell, of course, dumbass!”

Jared grinned and quickly took out the ring he’d gotten customized for Michael. It was quite gorgeous, if he was to say so himself. It had a ruby instead of a diamond. Diamonds were way too cliché. It also was made of rose gold and had the engraving ‘Headphones’ on it. It cost a fuck ton, but Jared couldn’t care less. After slipping the ring onto his fiancée's finger, he pulled Michael back down into a kiss by his hoodie.


	5. I Miss You (Boyf Riends)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael looked at the coffin, feeling simply... dull and empty as he looked at the white coffin that had been picked out by him and Mr. Heere specifically. Everyone claimed that Jeremiah Heere's death was a freak accident, that it came out of nowhere. That a sudden heart failure in a sixteen-year-old boy was completely normal. Although, Michael knew better than to be so naive to what was going on in Jeremy's life.

Michael looked at the coffin, feeling simply... dull and empty as he looked at the white coffin that had been picked out by him and Mr. Heere specifically. Everyone claimed that Jeremiah Heere's death was a freak accident, that it came out of nowhere. That a sudden heart failure in a sixteen-year-old boy was completely normal. Although, Michael knew better than to be so naive to what was going on in Jeremy's life.

The thing could control every action his best friend did and every word that his best friend said. Michael knew that it could control what happened to him and that Jeremy's heart didn't just fail on its own, it wasn't Jeremy's fault that he died at such a young age. Michael hated that thing that had killed his best friend and ruined his life as well as Mr. Heere's life. An innocent man who didn't deserve to lose his son after a messy divorce and even having to go to court for custody over Jeremy. Of course, the case was put off due to Jeremy's untimely death.

The coffin was birch wood, and it looked bright and lively. Jeremy would have loved the colors to the coffin and how bright it was. Michael bit his lip and shook his head as he looked at the crowd of people behind him. Quickly, he realized he'd stood beside the coffin in the funeral home without uttering a word or shedding a tear. Michael let out a shaky breath and slung his bag off of his shoulder and grabbing a few items to add to his friend's coffin. This including their first photo together as little kids, an Apocalypse of the Damned video game case (with the disk in it), and a bottle of Mountain Dew Red.

"I'd hug ya if I could, but..." Michael wiped his eyes as they finally watered up. "That'd be fuckin' gross, you know? I... I'm gonna miss you. No matter how much of a dick you've been these past couple of days," he whispered quietly before taking a step away from the coffin. There were Jeremy's friends he'd gotten from the SQUIP. Christine and Brooke were both crying. Jenna, Jake, Rich, and Chloe all just looked solemn and a bit upset. Definitely not like they were close and lost a really good friend, but proving they were a bit overwhelmed and upset by Jeremy's death.

Michael zipped his bag up again and put a white rose on Jeremy's chest. "I'll miss you, Player Two," he said softly before turning and immediately hugging his family in a small group hug. His brother held him tightly while his mothers tried to soothe him as best as he could. They didn't stay to see him be lowered to the ground. Michael didn’t want to end up crying in front of the people who tormented him every day and all of these people in Jeremy’s family who didn’t even know him. Only his grandparents and father really knew Michael. So, no, Michael refused to lose it in front of these strangers.

\-----------

It had been weeks since Jeremy’s death and Michael was still dull. Everything felt empty and dull in his body since he’d lost his best friend who had such a long life ahead of him. Hell, they were only sixteen-years-old. Jeremy left Michael in a one player game that he had to force his way through on his own. Left him to go to college all on his own with no second player there to help him along the way.

With a sigh, Michael laid on the couch in his room and listened to Bob Marley, trying to fill the void in his heart. Try getting rid of the sadness in his heart and just listen to the music that used to make him so sad. With a soft hum, Michael went along with the tune of the song that was playing. It didn’t take too long before Michael drifted off to sleep.

When Michael woke up, there was a strange warmth around him and his glasses were being pressed to his face uncomfortably and he groaned quietly. Michael cracked his eyes open and froze when he saw those sharp features before him and Michael’s breath hitched. Reaching forward, Michael went to touch one of the dimples on his friend’s cheeks as he smiled. His fingers faded through the other’s face and Michael felt tears rise to his eyes.

“I’ll always protect you, Micah,” Jeremy’s voice rang through his head and Michael noticed the white wings wrapped around him. A loud sob broke from his lips and he closed his eyes, covering his mouth with his hands. When he opened his eyes again, his best friend was gone and his older brother was holding him close as Michael cried. _I’ll always be strong for you, Jeremy._


	6. My Darling Angel (Connor Murphy/Michael Mell - Potheads)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My friend and I are suckers for this ship and he wanted me to make this. It's short and sweet with some angst.

Michael sighed as he sat in the snow, looking at the object ahead of them. There were many set evenly apart from each other, but Michael couldn’t take his eyes off of the one right before him. It was a surreal moment Michael never thought he would have as he just sat there and stared. There were no thoughts in his head, an aching in his heart, and his stomach was twisting with sadness.

Michael gently reached out and brushed snow off of the stone surface with a soft hum passing by his lips and he ignored how numb he was from the cold. With a soft hum, Michael read the engraving on the object and let his expressionless features form a frown with a soft sigh.

_’Connor Michael Murphy - Brother and Son - 2000-2018’_

Nothing about how Connor was an amazing anything. Just how he had parents and a sibling. Michael scowled softly at the thought of Cynthia and Larry deciding to engrave his gravestone in such a way that made him seem so useless and like he wasn’t a good person. Although, the only Connor they knew was the sour one who always fought with his parents and threatened his sister. 

Then Michael thought back on the day his boyfriend died as his breath formed small clouds before him. It was traumatizing just thinking about what he saw on that day. His face was as numb as his legs were and he shook his head sadly as he looked at the small rose he’d bought. It was artificial and black, but Michael was sure his boyfriend would have loved the rose.

Michael thought back on that horrible, fall day and shook his head with a soft sigh. Imagining seeing Connor die in his arms all over again made him sick to his stomach. He’d just seen it happen and he was too late to save his boyfriend from the fate he caused upon himself. It just made Michael feel horrible and like he wanted to break down right then and there.

Connor was so pale when it happened. His arms were bleeding and he was surrounded by the pills that didn’t fit into his mouth. For the first time in months, Michael had seen his boyfriend smile again and then he died as an ambulance was on the way to the park Connor had told Michael to meet him at. Maybe Connor thought Michael would get there soon enough to hear his last words. Sadly, he didn’t make it in time.

Michael felt an arm wrap around him and tug him to the side and another soft thing. Michael jumped and looked up at whoever was there. He looked at the figure and almost wanted to cuss himself out for not sleeping. But with how warm this figure was instead of the freezing cold, he knew this was real.

Connor Murphy sat there, looking down at him with that emotionless face and he had an arm and a wing around Michael. The Filipino couldn’t help but notice how gorgeous his boyfriend was with a halo around his the top of his head. Michael didn’t move, too scared that if he made any sudden movements than the nearly holographic male in front of him would suddenly disappear.

“Get your dumbass home before you get hypothermia or frostbite,” his voice said in its usual, slightly high-pitched manner. With a soft sigh, Michael watched as Connor moved forward. A warmth spread on his forehead as his angel pressed a soft kiss to Michael’s forehead. With a soft hum, Michael nodded weakly at Connor and stood, watching as the other faded away. Michael’s eyes watered and a smile formed on his lips, the first since Connor died in his arms.

“I love you too,” Michael said with a quiet laugh and wiped his eyes before heading home as ordered by the spirit, heart still aching but feeling better.


	7. Jason Dean's Love

Connor Murphy, Michael Mell’s boyfriend, had gone missing four days ago. People were already spreading around school that Connor had committed suicide. And while they were rumors Michael didn’t want to hear or believe, he knew for sure that it could easily be true. His boyfriend wasn’t in a good spot after breaking up with Jason, so it wouldn’t be shocking if Connor did kill himself, as horrible as it was.

So when Jason told Michael to meet him at the abandoned orchard for news about Connor, hence why he probably accepted in the first place. He didn’t trust Jason, no, but this man had some kind of news about his boyfriend. That was the most important thing, Jason had news about Connor and Michael would be willing to do anything just to find out where his boyfriend was.

Which is exactly why Michael was walking through an abandoned apple orchard with no real reason other than meeting up with a murderer. My, what the audience Michael never thought he’d ever find himself hanging out with. A boy who possibly killed himself was his boyfriend and his ex-boyfriend was an insane, psychopathic murderer. What a crowd, his mothers would be _so_ proud of him.

“Jason?” Michael called out as he sipped a cherry slushie and looked around to see if he could find Jason or Connor in the maze of trees. Was it sketchy? Fuck yes, probably the sketchiest thing Michael had ever done in his life. Did he really care? Well, yes, but not as much as he wanted to find Connor. Connor nearly meant the world to Michael and that was obvious with how much he was willing to go out and find Connor, even with the chance of Connor being dead and rotting already. “Connor?” Michael then called out.

There were a few moments of silence other than the wind gusting through the dead and barren trees. He trudged through the snow and hummed as he looked around carefully. Then he heard a voice, even though it was muffled. It took a second, but Michael then heard it clear as day. “Michael!”

Michael’s head snapped to the right at the sound of his boyfriend’s voice. Michael’s heart swelled and he dropped the red slushie, running as best as he could to the voice. It was about ten meters away when Michael finally saw everything happening. Connor stood there, clothes wrinkled and he was pale and freezing cold. That was obvious by how he shivered. He had an arm around his waist and he was connected to someone’s side.

Jason held Connor tightly, a gun being pressed to his boyfriend’s side. Michael immediately froze as he saw that dark and dangerous look in Jason’s eyes, his heart racing in his chest. Connor was shivering, Michael then noticed that this could also be because he had a gun pressed into his side. With a shake of his head, Michael knew what was happening and he let out a shaky breath.

“So glad you could join us, Michael,” Jason grinned and pressed the barrel of the gun closer to Connor’s side and he huffed. “You broke our hearts, you know that?” Michael bit his lip and looked at Connor, who looked absolutely scared out of his mind. Michael swallowed the lump in his throat. “You’re not allowed to get away with that. You’re not allowed to get away with breaking my lovely Connor’s heart.”

Michael swallowed a lump in his throat. He went to take a hesitant step forward when the gun was suddenly trained on him. With a soft sigh, Michael held up his hands and shook his head at Jason. “Jason, calm down-” he said quietly and he took another step closer to Jason and Connor. “I’m sorry. I don’t want to hurt either of you, Jason-”

“Bullshit!” Jason shouted and pressed his finger against the trigger on the gun as he aimed the gun at the other boy. “You think I’m fucking insane, don’t you?” Jason chuckled darkly and shook his head with a huff. “You hate me. You don’t love Connor, you hate him-”

“Jason, stop, please don’t hurt him,” Connor quickly pleaded as he clutched onto Jason’s trenchcoat, the other not reacting. “I won’t leave you, just don’t-”

Michael went walking towards them and then a gunshot could be heard. Michael was stopped in his tracks and everything went quiet as the echo rang throughout the orchard. It was completely silent other than the echo as the bullet lodged itself in Michael’s stomach.

“Michael?” Connor whispered weakly as he looked at his boyfriend who was looking at the two of them in disbelief. Connor tore himself out of Jason’s grip and caught Michael before the other fell onto the pure white snow. “Michael, Michael, stay awake-” he choked out as he started crying. Probably for the first time where he wasn’t having a panic attack for no reason.

Connor went to grab his phone as he tried to call an ambulance to save his boyfriend. Connor held Michael close to him as his tears fell. Michael just lay limply in Connor’s arms as the paramedics answered. “Mikey, baby, stay awake, please,” Connor whispered quietly as he looked at the other. After a second, Michael’s stomach stopped moving and Connor looked at Michael. “Michael?” Connor dropped his phone and shook his boyfriend slightly. “Baby, please, wake up-”

Connor was suddenly tugged back and he dropped Michael. His light body was lifted and thrown over Jason’s shoulder. “No!” Connor shook his head as the snow around Michael was slowly stained red. “No, no, let me say goodbye! Jason, fucking put me down!”


	8. I'll Save You (Connor Murphy and Michael Mell)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor has hanahaki for his dear friend Michael.

Connor was never known to be sappy about anything. Hell, Connor was known for never really having many emotions in general. Connor Murphy only had three emotions: anger, sadness, and nonchalance. There were days were Connor would freak out and try fighting people for no reason and that wasn’t normal, he knew that. Although, it’s not like he could control his own anger issues. It’s not like Larry sent him to anger management therapy as promised. Or any therapy in general that he really needed. There were also the days that Connor would just break down in tears in the middle of class for no reason. Hell, he didn’t know why he did it half the time either. And when he wasn’t crying or pissed, he was emotionless.

That was until the first day of his senior year. Everything had been going wrong that day. He got in a fight with his parents that morning about him getting high. And then about finishing the milk so he didn’t go to school completely stoned off his ass. Then he realized that Zoe had left without him so he ended up having to walk to school sweating and smelling disgusting as well. With the faint stench of weed still lingering as well.

If his day hadn’t been enough by then, school only seemed to make him even more upset. Jared Kleinman, the resident bully of Connor Murphy, had decided to make some smart comment about his haircut. School shooter chic, that’s what the comment was, he remembered. Then the guy’s friend decided on joining in on the fun and laughed at him. Connor regretted shoving the poor blonde, but the kid was already pushing his limits. Too many things were going wrong and he’d not even been up for an hour by then.

Then there was the computer lab where that same kid decided to play some practical joke on Connor. After Connor had tried to be so nice to him too, Connor was trying to make a friend, but his temper got the best of him. For Connor, that was the final straw. He wasn’t going to deal with it anymore. That was when an angel came into his life. Not a literal angel, of course, but he might as well have been an angel.

A boy with wild, dark hair and thick-framed glasses was sat outside the back of the school, the very place Connor was going to so he could escape. The boy was wearing a huge, red hoodie as well and ripped jeans. When he made eye contact with Connor, there was a small smile on his lips. He didn’t look scared or disgusted by his presence. Hell, Connor couldn’t even say he recognized the kid. There were headphones on his ears as well that his tan hand pushed off as the other placed a joint between his lips.

“Care for a hit?” the boy asked after moving the blunt from his lips and he held it out to Connor, smoke slowly flowing out of his lips as he looked at Connor. Connor was hesitant as he looked at the boy. This had to be some kind of trick. Did Connor even care anymore? This could be his last smoke, so why not relish it?

Sighing, Connor took the joint and took a long hit, leaning against the wall beside the boy. It was silent for a bit as Connor smoked and the boy beside him lit up another joint he had, already rolled, in his pocket. Obviously, the guy came prepared. Then he heard some shuffling from beside him and he glanced over, noticing the shorter boy was looking at him.

“Michael Mell,” the other grinned, pushing his glasses up with his free hand before he took yet another hit of his joint. After a second, Connor seemed to realize what the tan boy meant and he nodded slightly. This kid obviously must not know his reputation. Which was more nerve-wracking than the guy actually not knowing. Because when he learned that the other would leave him to his depressing thoughts again.

“Connor Murphy,” Connor finally replied, taking a long drag of the joint. He could see the other smiling out of the corner of his eye and the boy shook his head.

“I know,” Michael said happily with a smile. Connor was taken aback by that but didn’t make any comment about it as he took a hit. Connor wasn’t entirely sure what happened the entire time he was hanging out with Michael, but he did know one thing. That his plans for that day, thankfully, had been ruined and he gained a new friend.

\-----

It had been about four months since Connor and Michael had become friends. They became closer day by day and Connor was thankful. Michael saved his life, even if his friend didn’t know that. Connor would never build up the guts to admit that to Michael, to admit that Connor was planning on killing himself that day. It was scary to think that if Michael hadn’t been there that fateful day, that if something else was going on in Michael’s life at the moment, then Connor wouldn’t be there (most likely).

Although, about two weeks after their friendship began, Michael had introduced Connor to his other friend. Connor and Jeremy never really seemed to get along well. They were much too different and Jeremy didn’t seem to enjoy the thought of Michael befriending the freak of the school while Jeremy was sick. Even so, that didn’t seem to stop Michael from inviting Connor to sit at their table or to join him in the school’s abandoned greenhouse or courtyard for a smoke during homeroom.

The thing that surprised Connor the most, though, was when Michael first invited him over. That day had taken a big toll on their friendship, added so much more to it. Connor and Michael had a long discussion about their own states mentally and what was going on in their lives. Connor explained to Michael his issue with his family and Michael went on a strange tangent about Jeremy and that’s when Connor realized something else.

Michael liked Jeremy.

Now, if he had paid more attention then it may not have slipped his mind. He should have noticed beforehand what was going on in Michael’s love life. Especially with how Jeremy and Michael interacted on a daily. The way Michael looked at Jeremy like Jeremy was his entire world. It was so painfully obvious he began to wonder why he hadn’t noticed this before that moment. Before Michael went on a rant about Jeremy’s stupid face and his stupidly cute quirks. It was too much on Connor at that moment. And that was when Connor realized something about himself. He might have slightly gay feelings for Michael.

Although the second Connor felt these emotions surface, he’d pushed them away. Michael had feelings for Jeremy and Connor was not about to ruin his only friendship because of stupid feelings. Especially not feelings that hadn’t been there since third grade when he had a puppy crush on Jared Kleinman. Look where that got him now after confessing to Jared that he thought guys were prettier than girls. He lost Jared because of that.

\-----

The first time it happened was when Connor was at home. Fighting with his father as well, of all situations it could have started in. Larry found out about Michael and his stoner habits. Which, of course, did not settle well with the senior Murphy that his already stoner son was now hanging out with someone who could quite possibly worsen his habits.

At first, it was just a small argument about it, but then it grew into something else. Something big enough that it made Connor want to throw up. He had to go into a long conversation about why he wasn’t going to end up dating his stoner buddy. Which then turned into Connor delving into the situation with Michael being head over heels in love with someone else.

In the middle of this conversation, Connor felt something rising up in his throat. Like vomit, yet it didn’t feel like puke, which was definitely odd. So Connor didn’t really understand what it was, but all he needed to know was that he needed to throw up and he needed to throw up as soon as he possibly could. Which was why he darted out of the living room with his hands over his mouth and his father yelling after him. Connor had locked himself in the bathroom and hunched over the toilet. Luckily, he didn’t throw up. But he did cough, a lot.

The main thing that concerned Connor was the fact that it wasn’t just the usual coughing fits that he was having. It was the fact that every time he coughed into the toilet or his hand, what would fly from his mouth were small blue petals. Connor decided to look it up later that night, after being lectured by Larry, of course, and figured it out.

Hanahaki disease. It was supposed to be some kind of fictional disease, but Connor clearly knew it wasn’t. He went onto his local hospital’s website and researched the disease. There were, technically, three cures to this disease. The first one would be to get the person who you loved, who caused it, to love you back. Which Connor knew by now was, most likely, impossible. The second was some kind of surgery where it would remove his love for Michael completely. Not only that, but there was a possibility for him to lose the emotion of love in general. And while Connor didn’t use that emotion all that much, he didn’t want to lose the entire ability to love anyone. The final cure was for him to just sit out the disease until it inevitably killed him.

And while it probably wasn’t the smartest decision Connor had ever made, he came up with his cure that he wanted to have. Before Connor met Michael he’d already wanted to die and now that he and Michael were friends it was going to happen anyhow. Connor was going to die, he refused to let anyone take the feelings he felt for Michael away from him. It just upset him to think that someone would even think about losing the ability to love in general. Let alone with that being willing.

Connor later looked up the kind of flower petals he’d thrown up. And, as suited, they came from an artificially made flower. A blue rose. After looking up the definition for the flower, Connor found it fitting. Later that night, Connor took his insomnia meds, coughed up a few more petals, and fell asleep after sending Michael a quick text goodnight.

‘Blue Rose: Represent unattainable or mysterious. They embody the desire for the unattainable. They say: “I can’t have you, but I can’t stop thinking about you.”’

\-----

It had been three months since Connor had gotten his hanahaki over Michael. It’s been gradually growing worse as he saw how smitten Michael was over Jeremy. When he saw how much Michael loved Jeremy, not Connor. Connor learned to live with that, though, not let the disease get the better of him. Hell, he’d even tried to help Michael to get Jeremy to like him back.

Currently, Connor sat on the couch beside Michael in the other’s basement. The other’s house had become quite a lot like Connor’s second home. Actually, more like Connor’s first home considering that he ended up spending more time at Michael’s home than he did at his own home. Michael, Markus, and the Mell mothers were quite possibly the nicest people Connor had ever met in his life. They accepted him and all of his flaws. They were like a perfect family in Connor’s eyes.

Sighing, Connor turned to Michael as the other texted Jeremy. He felt the flowers crawling up his throat again and he coughed quickly into his hand. He buried his hand into his pocket immediately, hiding the bloody petals in his pocket instead of letting his best friend see them. Then, Connor decided to do something he had promised himself he’d never do. With a soft hum, Connor reached over and snatched Michael’s phone from the boy’s hand.

Michael’s surprised gaze buried into the side of his head as he grabbed his phone and he turned both of them. He set their phones aside and turned to Michael, sitting on his knees on the couch now as he looked at his friend. Michael still looked a bit surprised and confused from the action, but went with it.

“We’re playing a game,” Connor grinned as he looked at the other. Michael seemed to be the only person who could actually make Connor smile anymore. Michael actually seemed to just have that effect on people. This little quirk about him that just seemed to light up the room. Connor still couldn’t quite pinpoint what it was, but he decided that he would figure it out eventually.

Michael was silent for a second, as if debating something, before smiling brightly and nodding. Connor felt his heart swell at the pure cuteness that was his friend. He coughed into his hand again, clutching his hand into a fist to hide the petals. Connor was then thankful that Michael wasn’t pushy with him and always wanting to knowing about his life.

“Alright, what game?” Michael hummed and sat to face Connor, crossing his legs. Connor smiled softly at the other as he thought for a second. He wasn’t really sure what games friends played together. After all, it’s not like he’s ever really had any friends to play games with or went to any parties to know anything.

“Um…” Connor bit his lip and racked his mind. What games had he heard Zoe playing with her friends that would be good for them? Anything not inappropriate, of course, because he didn’t want his feelings for Michael to be any bit possible. “Truth or dare?”

Michael quirked a brow and snickered lightly, nodding slightly at Connor. “Alright, guess we’re seventh graders again,” he teased and Connor flushed. Connor flipped Michael off despite panicking inside. Did Michael think he was weird for suggesting the game? God, of course, he did. After all, Connor was known as the school freak. “Truth or dare?”

Connor looked at Michael in a bit of surprise before humming softly and smiling. He leaned back against the arm of the chair. He was only thankful that his hanahaki wasn’t that bad yet. So nobody could see that he had it. But these times alone with Michael, seeing just how perfect he was, just made him want to cough up all of the flowers filling his lungs. His throat felt scratchy with the need to cough and his lips twitched along with it. “Truth,” Connor finally said before turning his head and coughing into his hand again, eyes stinging with the intensity of the coughs.

Michael’s eyes softened and he frowned. The tan boy opened his mouth as if to say something about it before he sighed softly. “Take some cough medicine for that, sounds nasty,” Michael said softly and smiled at Connor. “Anyways, um… okay, do you think I have a chance with Jeremy?”

Connor bit his lip and hesitated. He opened his mouth a few times as he thought about it before he fell into a coughing fit. Holding up a finger to Michael as if to signal to give him a second, Connor took a few deep breaths as he buried his hand into his pocket afterward. “Definitely,” he croaked out with a small nod. Michael looked beyond worried. “I just… sorry, this was a bad suggestion, I need to head home,” Connor quickly said and got to his feet, grabbing his phone and standing.

Taking a moment to consider, he turned back to Michael and gave a small smile to his friend. “Not the game. Just me taking your phone ‘n shit. Sorry,” he corrected himself before hurrying upstairs before Michael could stop himself. “Text me and I’ll give ya some suggestions about Jeremy!” Connor then called down and refrained from coughing before he got outside in the cold. There, he coughed violently into his elbow and let the petals and blood fall to the ground.

Connor groaned and slid down the wall of Michael’s house and covered his mouth. This was all happening so fast and he didn’t know if he could deal with it. It was so much worse around Michael, but he couldn’t just leave the only person he enjoyed being around out of the blue. Not like everyone who had hurt his beloved best friend, and that list was endless in Connor’s opinion.

Sighing, Connor got to his feet and turned his phone off to ignore all of the worried texts he was getting from Michael. He didn’t deserve Michael’s worry. Not after falling in love with Michael while he knew full well that his friend was already in love with someone else. Someone who, clearly, wasn’t Connor.

When Connor got home, he ignored his parents’ questions about where he was and his mother’s worry. He loved his mother, but sometimes (a lot of the time, actually) she just got to be way too much for Connor to handle properly. Especially with his emotions being out of whack more than ninety percent of the time. Michael seemed to be helping Connor with that a lot, though, since it had been a while since his last breakdown. 

Connor didn’t go back to school on Monday.

\-----

Connor, actually, didn’t go to school for the next week. He couldn’t leave his bed without throwing up an array of flower petals again. Which, of course, led to his parents and sister finding out about his situation. Finding about his deadly illness and the fact that he didn’t want the surgery. Which then led to them forcing him to admit who he had the disease before.

Clearly infatuated Michael Mell. And just by his sister’s sorrowful expression and the wince she gave at Michael’s name, he knew that even she believed he had no chance. Which left him with one last thing. Being pampered and loved for once as they all waited for him to choke on the petals and blood. To finally pass away as he’d wanted to do for so, so long.

Even so, that didn’t stop Connor from hunching over a trash can on the side of his bed and vomiting up the petals and red fluid. Nothing his parents could do now could stop this from happening to him. Maybe if he’d just been a normal kid this would’ve never happened. But everyone knew that Connor Murphy wasn’t a normal kid. He was resident freak and stoner, best friends with the weirdest kid in school and hated by everyone else. A future school shooter as Jared Kleinman liked to call it. Hell, apparently this was a rumor spreading that he’d “finally” offed himself.

It also didn’t stop his sister from walking into his room unannounced as he puked. Or from the gasp that was clearly not from his little sister, it was too masculine to be his sister. It was also too young to be his father. Although, none of the kids at school knew where he lived, so he couldn’t even begin to imagine who it was. After a second, he heard his bedroom door close and footsteps approach him. Someone clearly left, he could hear it. Connor’s hands were gripping the sides of the garbage can.

That was until there was a pair of tan hands gently peeling his fingers off of the trashcan. Connor finally looked up as his bed shifted and he froze when his eyes caught chocolate brown ones.

The Filipino boy smiled softly, sadly as he looked at Connor. “You look like shit,” he joked weakly and pulled his hoodie sleeve over his hand. Connor didn’t reply as Michael gently brushed the blood from his lips and Connor looked at him carefully. Michael had never been to his house, didn’t know where Connor lived. So how his friend ended up at his home, in his bed was beyond him. “Why didn’t you tell me?” Michael’s voice then asked quietly, genuine sadness in his tone.

Connor’s face stayed emotionless, yet his eyes shone in confusion, shock, love, and happiness. Michael always just made him feel a flurry of emotions that he barely understood. Michael would never know that, of course, because Connor would never tell him that. Connor might not ever have a chance to tell Michael things like that. Hell, he quite possibly only had an hour left.

“I didn’t wanna scare you off,” Connor’s lips moved without his doing. He didn’t mean to speak up or even say that in general, but it just blurt out. Connor always ended up finding himself doing that when he was around Michael. One of the only people who could make him smile anymore. “I’ve already scared everyone- everyone-” Connor closed his mouth and covered it, trying to hold back some petals.

He heard Michael sigh and shift around a bit. Brown eyes trailed and watched the tan hands work as they moved Connor’s trash can closer to the edge of the bed. Connor didn’t even hesitate to hunch over and vomit into the can, the blue petals and blood blending together into the can. After a solid minute, Connor finally sat up again and fell back against his headboard until he saw Michael. The boy was gently holding out his hoodie.

This as the first time Connor had ever seen Michael without the bulky thing on. There were a few scars littering Michael’s arms, but they didn’t look like self-harm marks. On his left arm, there was also the Pac-Man tattoo Connor had heard so much about and only seen glimpses of. It was cute on Michael with the contrast of the bright yellow and the boy’s naturally dark skin. He looked up at Michael in confusion.

“Take it, man, my arm is getting tired,” Michael laughed weakly. Connor was silent before smiling softly (it was barely visible, actually) and nodding at Michael as he gently took the hoodie. After a second, Connor hugged the hoodie to his chest, refusing to put it on. Refusing to add more sweat to it than he already was.

“Thank you…”

“Not a problem,” Michael’s smile lit up Connor’s world, as it always did. He held back a few coughs and the feeling of petals creeping up his throat. “So, who’s it who made you like this?” Michael finally asked as he looked at Connor carefully. Connor looked confused before Michael rolled his eyes. “The… hanahaki, right? That’s what it’s called? Who did you fall in love with that wouldn’t love you back?”

Connor looked taken aback by that. The question should have been who would love him back, not who wouldn’t him back. So he didn’t answer for a few minutes, honestly glad Michael waited so patiently for an answer. He was prepared to get an answer and not turned down. And with Michael’s face and the concern lacing every feature, there was no way Connor couldn’t supply him with an answer. 

“You,” Connor said weakly and gripped onto Michael’s hoodie tightly. As if the simple word would make Michael reach out and snatch it from his grip. Although, he didn’t. Michael sat there and pure silence as he looked at his friend with wide eyes, clearly surprised. Connor laughed softly, almost barely even a sound at that. “Yeah… I fell in love with my only friend. Pathetic, I know. You don’t hafta stay and watch me die…”

“What?” Michael shook his head at Connor. “It’s not pathetic, Connor-”

“Yes, it is!” Connor cut Michael off with a scoff. “It’s pathetic! I couldn’t just… just be happy with a friend, no, I had to want more from you! After all, you’ve done for me and it still wasn’t enough-”

“Connor, hey-”

“And you’re in love with Jeremy, I know that. You look at him like, like he’s your sun and I’m the fucking moon. I’m the fucking moon. You rotate around him and I rotate around you, I’m unimportant to you-”

 

“Connor, that isn’t fucking true-”

“Yes it is, it’s-”

 

“It is not!” Michael snapped and looked at Connor, eyes watery. And this was when Connor realized he’d never actually seen Michael anything other than concerned or happy. Almost like those were his only two emotions and Connor never second-guessed that. Michael was just a happy guy. “That isn’t fucking true, Connor, you… you mean so fucking much to me! And, and… and if I wasn’t right here in front of you, then… then I’d probably be fucking bawling my eyes out! Want to fucking know why? Because one of my fucking best friends might die because of this… this disease that is my fault you have!”

Connor fell silent at that and looked at Michael with wide eyes. He most definitely was not expecting that from his best friend, someone who he always thought could barely ever feel sad or angry. Someone that he’d fallen in love with because of those things. Because he was nothing like Connor, he was happy and he had things to live for. Even so, Connor fell even more in love with Michael with these negative emotions. He was so… sad and angry because Connor was hurting. And that feeling had to be one of the best things in the world.

“I… I’m sorry,” Connor said quietly as he watched Michael wipe away tears Connor had only just taken the liberty of noticing.

“Don’t apologize,” Michael muttered quietly and he took a deep breath. “I love you, Connor,” he finally said after a few minutes of silence.

“Like a brother, I know-”

“No, you don’t,” Michael cut Connor off and shook his head. Connor looked at his friend in confusion. "I love you, so fucking much. Jeremy just... he's fucking Jeremy, I guess..." Michael sighed and Connor watched his friend carefully. "I used to have a genuine crush on him, and I guess I just never wanted to let that go..."

Connor hesitated before frowning softly. "Michael, you don't have to say that shit-"

Connor was suddenly cut off as he looked at the boy in front of him with wide eyes. Michael had grasped his shirt and tugged Connor into a deep kiss. Connor's throat felt like it was clearing up, the copper taste leaving his mouth as Michael's lips were against him. 

"Do you believe me now, asshole?"

Connor went silent and looked at Michael, face a bit flushed before humming. "Just kiss me, you prick," Connor muttered as he kissed Michael again.


	9. My Drug

The stars were beautiful at midnight. They were shining in the dark star. As he used to say, it was like the small glimmers of hope that he had in this world. The stars were once a comfort to him. And slowly, yet surely, they became that for me as well. A kind hope that I wasn’t used to having in anything other than him. While he may not have realized it, he was my shining star. The one thing that helped my nerves to be eased and helped me control my emotions.

Then he left me. I never really knew why he suddenly ran out of my life that day. Perhaps I pushed him too hard, pushed him to the point of not wanting me around anymore. That was my guess as he didn’t try to get back into contact with me after that day. Connor Murphy was entirely out of my life and it was terrible.

I can’t exactly pinpoint when exactly our friendship took a crashing spiral from the comfortable orbit it was at. It spiraled at thousands of miles per hour down to Earth, hurtling into the ground. Then it was just smoke and fire. It was a horrid thought, a painful reality to imagine that he wasn’t in my life anymore. I had thought that he felt the same as me, that we could confide in one another. Yet, he never let me in. Never once did he tell me how he was feeling or what was going on in that innocent mind of his.

Although, I did come to one steady conclusion. And that was that Connor Murphy had grown to hate me. I ruined his life, after all, getting him kicked out of our school. And after that my mother started hating him, acting as if he was some horrible person. A drug addict is what she called him. Mom once loved Connor like he was her second son and now he was just a pile of garbage who was going to ruin her ‘poor’ and ‘innocent’ Miguel.

Of course, she didn’t know the half of it. Connor wasn’t the one who was caught with a weed stash, it was her son. Connor was the innocent one who took the fall for me. And maybe that was when I fell in love with him. I couldn’t quite pinpoint when that happened either, but I knew that if I kept thinking I would find it eventually. That one moment where everything did just spiked adoration for the boy in my heart.

If I could just tell him how I feel, if he would have answered my texts. Maybe then I would have some kind of peace of mind. Perhaps then he would have the peace of mind that my intention was never to call him out on who he was. That I would never and could never hate him. Connor Murphy was my star in a midnight sky. And he shone brighter than any other star I could think of, he was a gorgeous supernova in a sky full of burning stars.

Now, I was entirely aware of how people would react to me if I ever said this to them. They would call me insane, make sure I knew just how big of a freak Connor Murphy was. I knew the truth, though, about Connor. He wasn’t a psychotic asshole who would ever intentionally hurt someone. Connor had outbursts and I knew it, at times I was at the receiving ends of them. Yet I never held him accountable to them, it wasn’t his fault and I knew that for a complete fact. Connor was the most innocent of anyone in our entire school, in the entire world that I knew. He didn’t deserve anything that came to him from his family, from my mother, and to the peers that he had to be around almost every day in his life.

It was a warm day, nice and sunny when I finally heard from Connor Murphy again. Although, I was at work. People would be surprised at how busy a library could be. It was the same one that Connor and I would find solace in. We could just sit on the beanbags in the back with books. We would read together for hours without saying a word before showing each other a line in the book that made us laugh. One time I even remember turning and seeing Connor crying because of the book he was reading.

That was the most vulnerable I had ever seen Connor. And that was saying quite a bit for how well I knew him. Yet I couldn’t seem to understand why he started crying because of that part. It was a happy family scene from a book I can’t seem to remember the title of. What I do remember, though, is when I asked him if he was okay. He just shook his head yes at me before he hugged me tight and explained that he was going to apologize to his sister and parents. For everything.

Then I also remembered that the night he was supposed to do that was the night I woke up to Connor at my bedroom window, looking completely defeated as he just curl up in my bed with me. It was confusing as I thought he was going to mend things up with his family, yet at the end of the night he wound up in my bed. I never questioned him on it though, I decided that I would just stockpile that with all of the other instances I would question if my best friend was okay or not.

When he finally did contact me, though, I was in the middle of checking out books to people and getting ready to put books back where they belonged. The text was simple, wishing Miguel good luck on his first day with one of the retched teachers that Connor and him once had to endure together. Now Miguel was left to do that alone once he was able to get to school after his shift. Miguel wanted to say so many things to Connor, yet all he could manage without his boss going off on him was a simple emoji.

It took Connor about ten minutes before he replied and I promptly pulled my phone out and looked at the text. Those three words completely tore me apart, made me want to start crying then and there. Yet I couldn’t, I was still at work and I would be utterly embarrassed if I started crying in front of the customers.

‘I miss you.’

I took a deep breath and was quick to make work of wiping my eyes on the heel of my hand before I stood up straight again. And then I made a quick decision. I needed to talk to Connor and immediately. I’d feel horrible if I didn’t make work of getting back into contact with him immediately. If I didn’t talk to him, explain to him how much I missed him and needed him back in my life. I needed my star back, the world was bleak and boring without him in my life.

So, I hurriedly grabbed the work phone and called my boss. “I’ve gotta head out, got a super important test to take in calculus,” I explained. After getting the okay, I got the person on the next shift to take over before I rushed off. Holding my phone firmly in my hand, I took off and quickly called him.

Like with every other time since he took off, I wasn’t expecting him to pick up. I was expecting to be sent to the voicemail, to not be able to hear his voice again. That voice that sent shivers through my body and made me swoon whenever I heard it. Connor was like my superman, someone who made me feel like the best person in the world, no matter what I did. Connor was just amazing like that, he could make me feel that amazing with just a few simple texts. Or, in this case, a simple text consisting of quite literally only three words.

As I heard the phone ring, I waited. And I waited until it came to the very last one. That jingle that was bound to send me back into a place without Connor Murphy in my life. I was about to sigh and hang up myself when there was a sudden click and I could hear shuffling on the other end. I stopped in my tracks and waited patiently for any kind of sign that he was going to talk to me or that I should say something.

I was tired of waiting after almost a near minute of nothingness. I was tired of being left alone and not being able to hear him. Not being able to see the only person who I found complete and utter solace and trust in. So, I decided to speak up first. If he wasn’t going to do it, I would.

So, I said what I needed to say: “Connor,” I started. I was sure that my voice shook with how giddy I was and just how close I was to crying. “I… I’ve missed you too- fuck, I’ve missed you so fucking much. There’s so much I need to tell you about, to talk to you about,” I said in almost a panicked rush. Something to keep him hooked, like all of those stories that he loved. Just something to keep him around. To make it so he wouldn’t leave me alone again.

It was silent for a bit before I could hear a soft, shaky laugh. I almost fell apart just at that sound, trying to control myself from starting to cry while on the phone with him. It was so long since I’ve heard his voice, let alone his laugh.

“Hey, Miguel,” he said softly and I could hear how shaky his voice was now. I wanted to ask what was wrong, I wanted him to talk to me and trust me again. Yet I didn’t want to push my limits, I didn’t want him to disappear on me again. “How’ve you been?” he then asked me. It was always his way of trying to keep the topic away from himself.

“I’ve been good… I’ve been missing you a fuck ton,” I chuckled lightly and ran a hand through my hair with a grin. I’ve missed him so much it was almost driving me insane until now. Connor was like my own personal drug. I was going through withdrawal without him around me, without being able to see him and hang out with him like we used to. And now I was finally able to have that dose I’d been dying for. “How about you?”

He was silent again and I immediately regretted it. I’d told myself I wouldn’t talk to him about, I wouldn’t question him. Yet here I was, asking him about it all. Then he let out a sigh and I couldn’t tell if it was of relief or a defeated sigh. “I’ve missed you a lot too. I’ve been good… Are you able to meet up? I can’t fuckin’ stand school at the moment. And I need to talk to you about… everything,” he was hesitant again before I could hear him relent. Mostly with a sigh.

“I’m here to listen- you know that I’m always here to listen to you,” I smiled softly and leaned back again with a small shake of my head.

“I know, I know, it’s just… there’s parts of me that you won’t like and I know you won’t like them. You’ll leave me once you realize just how fucked up I am,” I could hear him sigh again. And then I finally recognized why his voice was shaking so much. He sounded like he did back in the library that day. Like he was crying.

“Connor,” I started quietly, trying to sound as comforting as I possibly could. “I could never leave you.” I walked across the street and smiled softly. And it was the truth. Connor Murphy was my drug, I couldn’t get over him no matter how hard I actually tried. I would go through withdrawal without him. And I didn’t want to go through that again, I didn’t even want the risk of going through that to come to me. I wanted him around at all times.

And I knew that would never change.


	10. Pride Patch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically a small fluff fic of Jeremy just wanting to be a good friend to Michael.

Jeremy was, to say the least, shocked when Michael came out to him. They were fourteen and in their freshman year of high school, and Jeremy had never really considered it. Even so, it wasn’t like he was upset with Michael. Especially since he knew he had no reason to be. Jeremy wasn’t homophobic or afraid his friend liked him. He was just surprised because Michael didn’t really make any kind of inkling suspicion rise in Jeremy before this.

What didn’t snap to him at first, though, was that his silence and shock could have upset his vulnerable friend. Not until Michael hurriedly left with Jeremy only barely getting a glimpse of his watering eyes. 

That was what snapped Jeremy out of his trance and made him realize he had to do something. He was too scared of chasing after his friend, but there had to be something he could do to make it up to Michael. The idea really came to him in a spur of the moment thing.  
His mother had taught him how to sew when he was younger. And he was pretty sure he still had the main gist of the entire thing. Especially when all he wanted to do was make a square patch for his best friend. 

Now, Jeremy hadn’t meant to start ignoring Michael in the endeavor of doing this for his friend, but he was very preoccupied with it. And he knew that if Michael did talk to him during this, he wouldn’t be able to hide it and protect this secret present he was making for his friend. Really, he adored his friend and didn’t want to blab out what he was making.

It took Jeremy nearly three weeks to get it perfect, three weeks that he wasn’t talking to Michael because he was so focused on this project. Three weeks of undisclosed reasons of bandages covering his hands from accidentally slipping with the sewing needle and stabbing into his hand while creating this present.

He lifted it and looked at it with a grin. It was still a bit sloppy, he knew that, but he couldn’t help be proud of it. A small pride patch was held in his hand as he looked at his present for his best, and only, friend. Although, then he realized that Michael didn’t really have anything to put it on. Sighing, Jeremy slumped over, hitting his head on the desk as he gripped onto the patch he’d sewn for his best friend.

Biting his lip, he tucked the patch into a drawer in his desk to keep it hidden before he skipped down the stairs. There was just one more thing he needed before he actually decided he could talk to his best friend without blabbing his big mouth about everything he’d been working on for so long for his best friend. 

“Hey, Dad!” Jeremy called out as he stumbled while pulling his sneakers on. “Can I borrow some cash? I’m gonna head to the mall to get something for Michael,” he smiled at his father.

Jeremy’s dad looked over at his son and lifted a brow. “It’s not nearing his birthday, though,” he pointed out.

“I know, but this is really important, Dad,” Jeremy practically begged as he looked at his father. His dad seemed hesitated before sighing, handing him two twenties to take.

Jeremy grinned and thanked his dad with a quick hug. He rushed outside and got onto his bike, starting to ride to the mall. He was thankful the mall wasn’t too far away from his house, especially because of what he wanted to get for his best friend. 

When he got to the mall, he instantly went to a random clothing store. After a bit of searching, he’d had to visit a few before finding a perfect hoodie for his friend. It would definitely be too big on him since Michael was still a medium. The hoodie was about an extra large, but Jeremy was sure he’d like it. Michael liked oversized clothes, especially hoodies and jackets like this.

It was several hours after he’d actually gotten the hoodie that he was ready to give it to his best friend, to show him a bit more appreciation. The appreciation that he actually deserved. 

He knocked on Michael’s door with a smile, knowing Michael would be home alone. His moms were probably at work at the moment, but Jeremy always knew they were gone at this time. It took a few minutes before Michael opened the door, looking genuinely surprised to see Jeremy there.

“Jere? What’re you doing here?” he asked as he pushed his glasses up a bit more. 

“Well, uh,” Jeremy smiled awkwardly before chuckling lightly. “I was guessing my reaction to your coming out probably wasn’t very ideal, so… I got you this,” he held out the folded red cloth with a soft hum.

Michael looked confused before unfolding the hoodie and looking at it. It took a second before he saw the sewn patch on the sleeve.   
“I sewed the patch myself… do you like it?” Jeremy said a bit awkwardly as he smiled at his friend.

Michael looked at it wordlessly before his eyes watered. Without speaking for a few minutes, he hugged his best friend tightly and buried his face into Jeremy’s shoulder. “Thank you… you’re the best friend anyone could ask for, Jeremy,” he mumbled.

Jeremy smiled sheepishly and hugged back with a smile. “You deserve a present… I hope I didn’t make you feel too unwanted while making this for you…”

“You’re already forgiven, you dimwit, shut up. Now, we gotta go beat level two of Apocalypse of the Damned.”


End file.
